Conociéndose
by Elo99
Summary: Al grupo de séptimo año le han mandado una tarea un poco complicada. La dinámica les dará a dos grupos enemigos la oportunidad de forjar grandes amistades, y tal vez inluso un poco más. Un Lily/James
1. Una tarea un tanto enredada

**Una tarea un tanto enredada**

-Bueno clase, hoy les tengo una tarea "especial" –dijo la profesora Whipett, mientras caminaba con su andar habitual, recorriendo el aula de Estudios Muggles; donde se encontraban sentados sus alumnos de séptimo año de Griffindor y Slytherin. Whipett continuó- Los voy a organizar por parejas, y luego tendrán que cuidar un "huevo" –imitó las comillas con las manos.-Del que nacerá una criatura y…

-Lo que significa que nos tendrá de niñera profe… -interrumpió Sirius Black, un muchacho alto, delgado, de ojos grises-azulados y con un cabello negro azulado de impacto.

-Significa, sr. Black, que desde este momento usted tiene una semana de castigos conmigo, le espero hoy a las siete

- Pero profesora, se olvida que Black no sabe contar, no va a poder llegar…-agregó Melanie Jhonson, una chica de delgada, un poco baja, de largo cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

- Mmmmm, pero parece que usted sí, srta. Jhonson, así que ayudará amablemente a su compañero a llegar a tiempo y de paso le acompaña usted en los castigos

- ¡Pero profesora! –replicaron los dos aludidos

- ¡Pero nada alumnos! Desde hoy en la noche los quiero puntualmente en mi despacho… ¡toda la semana!

Los dos chicos se dirigieron una última mirada de odio y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres (n/a: no sé si usan pupitres, pero no importa).La profesora intentó continuar con la explicación de la tarea:

- Bueno, si no hay más interrupciones, prosigo; cuidarán el huevo, nacerá una criatura, cuidarán a esa criatura por espacio de dos meses. Como hemos estado viendo el tema de la familia muggle, se comportarán como si fueran una, con sus altibajos y sus virtudes. Y no acepto quejas, aunque les haya tocado una persona que no les agrada, no importa, necesito esa dinámica, así que aprendan a tolerarse, entonces, las parejas las daré a conocer en el tablero de anuncios que está fuera del Gran comedor, voy a poner la lista después de la cena, por lo que tendrán tiempo para pensar cómo van a hacer el trabajo.-en este punto se escuchó el timbre, que marcaba el inicio de la hora de almuerzo- Bueno clase, es hora de que se vayan. Jhonson, Black, no se olviden que los espero esta noche a las siete en mi despacho.

- Si profesora –respondieron al unísono los dos, para luego mirarse con rabia

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que lo haya hecho otra vez!-protestaba Melanie camino al Gran Comedor.

- Oye Mel, ya sabes como es Black, solo espera y ya veremos cómo hacer que se arrepienta –intervino una de sus mejores amigas, Lily Evans, una chica delgada, pelirroja y con unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda.

- Es cierto –dijo una tercera chica, Sophie Brooks, que tenía el pelo castaño muy oscuro y ojos azules- Así son los merodeadores, aunque podrían mejorar…

- ¿Qué hablan de nosotros? –una conocida voz a su espalda obligó a Lily a voltearse, James Potter (un atlético jugador de quidditch, con un revoltoso pelo negro azabache y expresivos ojos marrones) venía con sus tres amigos, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Petigrew (n/a: esa rata)

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?-dijo con un tono de voz gélido.

- Sólo iba a ver cómo estaban mis compañeras de casa¿algún problema Evans?-respondió el chico acercándose mientras alzaba seductoramente una ceja, esa expresión que volvía loca a todas las niñas, a todas excepto a Lily

- Es que contigo nada es seguro Potter-se defendió Lily acercándose a su vez, alzando la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos y poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Cuando los dos jóvenes estuvieron casi pegados se pudo notar la diferencia de estaturas, James era muy alto, y le llevaba más de media cabeza a Lily, pero se veía cómico pues se trataban como iguales, y, aunque le costara aceptarlo, a veces el carácter de Lily intimidaba un poco a James. Bueno, desviándonos del aspecto, continuemos; Remus, al ver que esos dos estaban que echaban chispas por los ojos, se metió en medio y, ayudado por Sophie, lograron separarlos sin que hubiese heridos.

- A ver chicos, respiren, vamos todos en paz… -decía Remus, intentando poner un alto al asunto.

- Vamos Lily, ya sabes cómo es Potter, sigue siendo un capullo –intervino Sophie, mirando con rabia al aludido.

- ¿Cómo que capullo Brooks?

- Sí Potter, eres un capullo – habló Melanie

- Tú ni te metas Jhonson –Sirius se había puesto a discutir también-Cada vez que abres la boca ocurren catástrofes

- Mira quién habla, Black.

Todos estaban discutiendo como siempre, hasta que una voz se escuchó por encima del griterío de las demás:

- ¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!! –en cuanto Remus alzaba la voz, se podía notar que no siempre era el chico tranquilo y simple que andaba con los merodeadores. Ahora demostraba la fuerza que traía locas a muchas niñas en el colegio, y esa misma fuerza hizo callar a todos los presentes, cosa bastante difícil por el volumen de los antiguos gritos. Remus continuó-Van a ir todos tranquilos al Gran Comedor, se van a sentar y van a comer sin pelear, y si no lo hacen me van a conocer –resaltó esta última frase, para luego cambiar a su tranquilo tono normal- Ahora vamos-Y dicho esto, tomó del brazo a James, luego a Lily y los arrastró hasta el Comedor; mientras estos dos últimos se lanzaban miradas de profundo resentimiento.

La cena transcurrió en una paz reticente, por parte de todos excepto Sophie y Remus, que parecían olvidar que los dos grupos a los que pertenecían estaban peleados a muerte y se hablaban con una naturalidad que parecía que lo hicieran todos los días.

Comieron de todo un poco, y entre los demás solo se hablaban para pasarse la mantequilla y el jugo de calabaza.

Al final, la profesora Whipett anunció que las parejas ya estaban publicadas en el tablón de anuncios; en ese momento, una avalancha de alumnos de séptimo se abalanzó sobre la puerta del Gran Comedor y luego fueron en masa hacia el tablón. Detrás de ellos iban las chicas y los merodeadores, muy modositos esperando su turno.

Luego de esperar unos quince minutos a que el vestíbulo se desocupara, nuestro grupo se acercó junto –gracias a Remus (n/a: mi lobito precioso )- a observar quienes les habían tocado como grupo para el trabajo que decidiría gran parte de su clasificación final. En el preciso momento en el cual Melanie vió su pareja, soltó un gritito de angustia, mientras que Sirius solo se lamentaba:

- Oh no, oh no, oh no…

- No me puede estar pasando esto a mí… ¿por qué Dios, porqué me ha tocado con Black?

- Tú no digas nada que yo también estoy impresionado

- ¿Y a ti Sophie, con quién te ha tocado?

- Pues con Lupin…-contestó ésta muy seria y extrañamente apenada

Mientras tanto, Lily y James estaban pálidos, mirando una y otra vez la hoja de papel en la cual se leía:

_Pareja # 7_

_Lilian Evans_

_James Potter_


	2. Clases, normas y algunas discusiones

**Clases, normas y algunas discusiones**

(…) Mientras tanto, Lily y James estaban pálidos, mirando una y otra vez la hoja de papel en la cual se leía:

_Pareja # 7_

_Lilian Evans_

_James Potter_

- No puede ser…-comenzó Lily

- Noooooo-susurró James, estaba completamente anonadado, y si no es porque Sirius y Melanie los agarran hubiesen caído allí mismo.

Cuando los lograron llevar a la sala común, seguían un poco pálidos y no habían vuelto a articular palabra, hasta que pudieron volver a respirar normalmente, y comenzaron a mirarse con odio contenido. Sirius notó esto enseguida:

- ¡Pero miren¡Si ya se están mejorando, hasta se miran con rabia! –en este punto Melanie se acercó y observó atentamente los ojos de Lily

- Mmmmm, pues así es, ya se están recuperando…

Luego de un buen rato de contemplar a la pálida pareja, Remus inició conversación con Sophie acerca de la tarea, y del curioso huevo que a la mañana siguiente les sería entregado.

Como a las dos horas del incidente del vestíbulo, Lily reaccionó y logró decir a sus compañeros:

- Chicas –los demás levantaron la mirada (incluido James)-Yo mejor me voy a dormir ya, después de todo...

- Bueno, yo también –dijo Melanie

- Esta bien, las acompaño –agregó Sophie- Lupin, nos vemos mañana¿si?

- Bien, hasta mañana-contesto éste-Adiós Brooks, Jhonson, Evans…

- ¡Adiós!-contestaron las aludidas a coro, especialmente Sophie, que contestó con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro grupo se dirigió al comedor, extrañamente juntos, aunque todos sospechaban que Remus y Sophie se habían puesto de acuerdo para bajar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras desayunaban, entre casi todos se lanzaban terribles miradas, por lo que Sophie de inmediato reaccionó:

- Eh… Chicos, vamos ya a clase que llegamos tarde –y así partieron rumbo al aula de Estudios Muggles, con los dos pacifistas –Sophie y Remus (n/a: no los puse directo por que ya los he nombrado muchísimo)- justo en el centro, porque si no, seguro que se mataban.

Cuando llegaron al salón, se sentaron en sus puestos de siempre, pero en cuanto hubieron entrado todos los alumnos que debían ir a la clase, la profesora Whipett intervino:

- Bueno alumnos¿recuerdan quienes son sus parejas para el proyecto?-la clase entera afirmó con la cabeza-Bien, ahora cámbiense de puesto hasta quedar con la pareja correspondiente-Un murmullo de disconformidad se extendió por el salón-¡Y no acepto un "no" como respuesta!

El ruido del cambio de asientos fue monumental, pero no duró mucho, tan solo unos minutos de caos, que, para desagrado de muchos, acabó en un "organizado" salón de clases, con las parejas sentadas cada una en una mesa.

En cuanto se vió sentada al lado de James, Lily casi sufrió un colapso nervioso, ese chico, con su sola presencia, la hartaba a más no poder, en cuanto levantaba seductoramente una ceja, ella se ponía a echar chispas por los ojos; y era peor cuando le dirigía la palabra, Lily solo deseaba lanzarle un potente maleficio y salir corriendo de allí.

El problema era el montón de emociones encontradas que sentía en cuanto veía a James, por un lado, estaba la rabia y el enfado, pero por otro, sentía una extraña e irremediable "atracción", no era que le gustase, solo que al tenerlo tan cerca casi todo el tiempo, se podía notar que feo no era (**n/a**: Para nada!!), si no al contrario, era bastante guapo. Mientras estos pensamiento corrían por la mente de Lily, una vocecita en su cabeza le discutía, "_¡No puedes estar pensando eso Lily¿Es que no te das cuenta de que es Potter¡Es sólo Potter¿No ves que estas cayendo en su juego?...¡¡¡¡Esto es lo que él quiere!!!!_", y sin quererlo, se "calló" a sí misma con un "Shhhh", que James pudo notar:

- Oye, Evans, creo que tanto estudiar te está alterando un poco-mientras que ella, al escuchar esto, pensó "_No es exactamente estudiar lo que me altera…_"

Cuando todos los alumnos se hubieron callados, la profesora Whipett decidió reanudar la clase:

- Bueno chicos, ya que se han quedado callados de una vez por todas, continuaré la lección, como les iba a decir, en la clase de hoy les daré su huevo, que será su responsabilidad por al menos dos meses, lo cuidarán, limpiarán y educarán tal como si fuera su hijo.-en este punto una mano se levantó en medio del aula-Brooks, hable…

- Profesora, a la criatura que saldrá de los huevos… ¿le podemos poner nombre?

- Sí, Brooks, le pueden poner nombre si así lo desean, pero no es estrictamente necesario…-esta vez fue la mano de Melanie la que interrumpió- Diga Jhonson…-dijo cansinamente la profesora

- ¿Al final de la evaluación nos podemos quedar con la…"cosa"?

- Eso la "cosa" lo decidirá, al final de la dinámica, si no han cuidado bien de él, se esfumará como si fuera vapor, en cambio, si los ha llegado a apreciar como se debe, si le han cuidado y mimado lo suficiente, se quedará con ustedes el tiempo que él considere necesario. A cada pareja le ha sido asignado un aula vacía, estas aulas se encuentran en el cuarto, quinto, sexto y sétimo piso, y podrán utilizarlas cuando quieran, siempre con fines de estudio, nada de fiestas. Les aviso desde ya que los huevos no tiene fijados una criatura, de ellos saldrá la criatura que mejor refleje la relación entre los padres, y no se preocupen si el animal no aparece en ningún libro, pues no hay ninguno que refleje los animales que representan una relación entre dos personas. Claro que habrá excepciones, seguramente varios tendrán criaturas mitológicas o de las que estudian en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero la mayoría serán animales irreconocibles para cualquier especialista. Como les iba diciendo desde antes, en las aulas que se les han asignado, encontrarán las instrucciones pertinentes para aprender a cuidar al huevo de la mejor manera posible y les recuerdo, será de la manera muggle, sin magia, les advierto desde ahora que si se atreven a realizar magia en cualquier cosa relacionada directamente con el huevo o la criatura que salga de él, de inmediato emitirá un potente sonido que me avisará cuáles son las parejas que han reprobado por desacatar mis instrucciones…¿me han entendido?-todos los alumnos asintieron, un poco intimidados-Bueno, ahora los iré llamando por parejas para entregarles el huevo e indicarles cuál es el aula que les toca:

- Lucy Amsie y Stuart Shortcut –seguidamente les entregó un enorme huevo rojo con puntos negros.

- Sophie Brooks y Remus Lupin-los aludidos se levantaron y les fue entregado un huevo del tamaño de la palma de una mano, color marrón oscuro.

- Melanie Jhonson y Sirius Black –se pararon de su asiento y les dieron un huevo grande, color azul con líneas negras horizontales.

- Lilian Evans y James Potter-éstos se levantaron, y cuando llegaron hasta la profesora, les entregó un pequeño huevo, más o menos el doble del tamaño de una snitch, color blanco perla, con pequeños destellos plateados.

Unas horas después de la entrega de los huevos, los seis chicos se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala común, justo frente al fuego, intentando establecer reglas para el cuidado de la nueva tarea; aunque Sophie y Remus ya habían llegado una acuerdo en tan solo unos minutos, el trato era el siguiente: se quedaba con Sophie lunes, miércoles y viernes, con Remus martes, jueves y sábados, y el domingo era compartido; pero otra cosa muy distinta era el caso de Melanie y Sirius, ya llevan media hora intentando encontrar tiempo pero no habían podido, las dos agendas eran muy apretadas. Pero los que peor estaban eran Lily y James, esos sí que era muy poco probable que se pusieran de acuerdo algún día, peleaban por todo y encima James nunca tenía suficiente tiempo por los entrenamientos de quidditch, era por eso que se estaban gritando a muerte en plena sala común:

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no puedo los lunes¡¡Tengo entrenamiento¡¿Es que acaso no puedes entender eso?!

- ¡¡Y yo ya te dije que no voy a llevarlo a todas las clases si tu no te ocupas de él en las tardes¡¡Todas las tardes!!

- ¡¡Pero no puedo los lunes¡Y los domingos tampoco!

- ¡¿tampoco los domingos¡¡Esto es el colmo!!

- ¡Oh Evans¡Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte!-en este punto bajó el tono de voz- ¿Qué tal si yo me lo quedo todas las clases, y tu te haces cargo en las tardes?-ante esta alternativa pacifista, Lily pareció sorprenderse, aunque apenas se le notó. Evaluó la posibilidad, y al final accedió:

- Hecho, pero solo porque se ajusta a todos mis horarios…-y dicho esto, estrechó la mano que James la había ofrecida para cerrar el trato.

Y así, por una vez, la pareja más problemática de todo Hogwarts estuvo de acuerdo, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes


	3. Selección de aulas

**Selección de aulas**

Habían pasado unos días de relativa calma entre los merodeadores y sus eternas enemigas. Todo parecía tranquilo, sin mayores contratiempos que las quejas de Melanie y Sirius por estar toda la semana castigados juntos con la profesora Whipett; tan solo hacia falta verlos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena, justo cuando iban saliendo rumbo al despacho para ver cual era su castigo:

- Camina Black! Pareces una tortuga

- Y quien te está pidiendo que me esperes Jhonson!-así seguían peleando, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del despacho, donde callaron y se miraron con rabia por enésima vez. Entraron, la profesora los recibió y les indicó que se sentaran con un gesto de la mano:

- Jhonson, Black, ya casi los mandaba a buscar…

- Lo siento profesora, lo que pasa es que ciertas personas-miró a su acompañante-caminan demasiado lento

- Y además –intervino Sirius- hay otras personas que se quejan tanto, que parecen que tuvieran ochenta años, por dentro y por fuera profe…

- ¿Ah si? Pues…

- ¡YA! Dejen de discutir alumnos, que todavía no les he indicado cual es exactamente su castigo-se oyó un murmullo de disconformidad de parte de Sirius-Bueno, si me dejan continuar, su castigo es el siguiente: Limpiarán la sala de trofeos, a la manera muggle, bajo la supervisión de Filch

- ¡Pero profesora!-replicó Melanie-Eso no es justo, además, no voy a pasar toda la tarde con **éste**-señaló despectivamente a Sirius.

- Tranquila, que no pasará toda la tarde, si no todas las tardes de esta semana incluyendo el sábado, limpiando la sala de trofeos. Van a comenzar mañana por la tarde, justo después de su última clase, y recuerden que Filch los estará esperando, y puede castigarlo un mes más si llegan tarde-al escuchar esto, Sirius reaccionó:

- No profesora, usted despreocúpese que vamos a ser muy puntuales¿no Jhonson?

- Ajá Black, puntuales…-respondió ésta, todavía de mala gana

- Bueno, está bien, pueden retirarse-aunque apenas la profesora iba por la primera palabra, los dos ya estaban casi en el pasillo, discutiendo de nuevo, por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente, justo a primera hora tenían clase de Estudios Muggles, por lo que todo el grupo de séptimo se dirigió al cuarto piso. Cuando entraron, se les pidió de nuevo que se pusieran con sus parejas, lo que conmocionó otra vez a Lily, _¿Por qué era con Potter? __De tantos chicos que había¿por que le había tocado justo con ese?_

Mientras Lily pensaba esto, James estaba bastante distraído observando la belleza de ella al andar, como meneaba su roja cabellera mientras se sentaba justo a su lado, y sobre todo esos ojos verdes, igual de verdes que las esmeraldas, eran hermosos. De repente, una voz los sacó a los dos de sus cavilaciones:

- Bueno chicos, Hoy es prácticamente el primer día de "padres" desde que les asignaron a su huevo, espero que les esté yendo bien porque si no tendrán las consecuencias en su calificación final-cuando dijo esto varios cuchichearon-Como la clase pasada no nos dio tiempo de indicarles cual era el aula de cada pareja, ahora mismo les voy a dictar el numero, en la que podrán estar el tiempo que deseen, pero con fines educacionales, obviamente, sin desórdenes ni fiestas. Ahora, cuando les llame, un representante de cada pareja vendrá a recoger la llave:

Flint y Stuart –Flint se levanto de su asiento a recoger la llave-Les tocó en el segundo piso, aula 15

Amsie y Shortcut- uno se paro y repitió el procedimiento- Segundo piso, aula 16

Malfoy y Grant, Cuarto piso aula 25

Así siguió hasta que a lo último llegó a las aulas correspondientes a los merodeadores:

Brooks y Lupin -Remus se paró de la mesa y recogió la llave correspondiente- Aula 73, sexto piso

Jhonson y Black, aula 75, sexto piso –llegados a este punto, la única pareja que faltaba era la de Lily y James-

Evans y Potter, no había aulas disponibles en los pisos de abajo, por lo que son la única pareja que tiene un aula en el séptimo piso –la profesora hizo ademán de entregarles la llave, por lo que Lily se levanto a cogerla, al tiempo que la profesora decía- aula 99.

Al final de la clase, la profesora les había indicado que deberían pasar toda la tarde en sus aulas correspondientes (con el huevo) donde habría un pergamino con las lecciones que deberían llevar a cabo; por lo cual, después de salir del gran Comedor juntos, nuestros protagonistas se decidieron a subir el montón de escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores, en donde se encontraban las aulas.

Subieron juntos un buen tramo de escaleras, hasta llegar al sexto piso, desde donde Lily y James se verían obligados a subir solos hasta el piso de arriba. Sophie inició la "despedida":

- Bueno chicos, aquí nos separamos ¿no?

- Mmmmm, si Sophie, creo que si…-Lily estaba un poco preocupada por ese "pequeño" detallito.

- Eh James¿Si puedes salir vivo de esta?, mira que esta chica es toda una tigresa…-intervino Sirius

- ¿Qué insinúas Black?-Melanie jamás se podía aguantar una oportunidad para pelear con él

- Yo solo digo que…-pero Remus no le dejó continuar:

- Melanie, Sirius, ya quédense quietos, y venga Lily, ya quita esa cara, pasará más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

- Si claro…-refunfuñó por lo bajo Lily, no estaba para nada cómoda con ese arreglo.

- Bueno chicos, ya vayan subiendo, mientras que nosotros nos vamos ya-continuó Remus

- Si…-añadió Sophie, antes de agarrar a Melanie del brazo e intentar llevársela, mientras que Remus hacia lo propio con Sirius, a la vez que este ultimo maldecía por lo bajo su suerte.

Cuando Lily y James se vieron solos, tuvieron que subir al piso de arriba, mientras Lily le pedía –un poco nerviosa-, la llave para asegurarse si el número de aula era el correcto:

- Eh… Potter¿me podrías pasar la llave para asegurarme de qué número es?

- Calma Evans, pero si tanto la quieres…-acto seguido le tendió la llave, tras lo cual Lily la tomó. Vió que era una llave muy antigua, de tamaño mediano y gastada, de un bonito color bronce con algunas líneas que indicaban lo vieja que era.

- Mmmmm, ya estamos en el séptimo piso, pero… esta apenas es el aula 78-dijo Lily, y era verdad, estaban ya como cinco metros después del principio del pasillo, y apenas iban por el salón 78.

- Parece que sí, pero bueno, mejor caminamos por que si no se nos va a pasar toda la tarde buscando-intervino James. "_Siempre positivo_" pensó Lily, con lo que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero la borró de inmediato, no podía estar "contenta" a lado de Potter, iba en contra de "sus principios".

Estuvieron caminando juntos y en silencio por más o menos una hora, realmente ese pasillo parecía interminable, y las aulas jamás acababan, había de todos lo números, pero daba la impresión de que nunca llegarían al 99. Tenia toda la pinta de que estarían paseando por aquel pasillo por horas y horas, hasta que vieron que de pronto las aulas acababan, y la pared daba paso a un gran ventanal de piso a techo, que dejaba al descubierto una hermosa vista, que mostraba el mejor paisaje de Hogwarts que habían visto hasta el momento; mostraba el lago, que con el sol parecía de oro liquido, vieron la cabaña de Hagrid, de la cual salían virutas de humo a través de la chimenea, también se podía ver el principio de bosque prohibido, en el cual se reflejaba, justo en las puntas de los pinos, el leve resplandor del atardecer; y una leve neblina, junto a los últimos rayos del sol, daban un aura "mágica" al lugar.

- Wow…-Lily reacciono luego de ese estado de "hipnosis" en el cual había caído, a la vez que se paraba a observar a James, el cual estaba igual que ella, maravillado y un poco desorientado por la magnifica vista.

- Esto está impresionante… No pensé que en el colegio hubiese vistas así-James por fin había hablado

- Es hermoso, muy hermoso

- Si…-los dos estaban en tal estado de contemplación que no se habían dado cuenta de que una puerta había aparecido al final del pasillo, casi donde acababa el enorme ventanal.

Lily y James caminaron hacia el final, sin ver realmente hacia ningún otro lado que no fuese la preciosa vista, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el ventanal acababa, y que justo al lado, había una puerta, con una diminuta placa color oro con la siguiente inscripción:

_Aula 99_

- ¡Eureka!-gritó James, estaba muy contento, habían encontrado la dichosa puerta luego de mucho "buscar".

- ¡Bien!-Lily también estaba feliz-Venga, dame la llave para ver si abre- tras lo cual este se la pasó.

Lily metió la llave adentro de la cerradura, intentó girarla, pero no pudo, por lo que James tomó sus manos (el seguía detrás de ella) y la intentaron girar juntos, y ahora si que dio vuelta, y con un leve chirrido, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un lugar que los dejó completamente impresionados.


	4. El aula 99

El aula 99

El aula 99

(…) y con un leve chirrido, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un lugar que los dejó completamente impresionados.

Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al posar su vista en la magnifica vista que se le ofrecía ante sí: Había una enorme biblioteca de pared a pared, con decenas de libros; una hermosa cama con dosel de seda blanca, bien ordenada; justo al lado había una mesilla de noche, con una pequeña lamparita de querosén; había también un sillón de color coral, con complicados bordados en color dorado, y por último, un hermoso cuadro, exquisitamente elaborado, que mostraba un hermoso paisaje de un claro en el bosque, iluminado tenuemente por los últimos rayos del sol, lo que le daban un aura algo fantasiosa al lienzo.

James también había quedado extasiado al ver tan inesperado lugar, pero había reaccionado mas rápido que Lily, por lo que dijo:

- Evans, ¿no crees que se hayan equivocado de aula?

- Mmmmm, no lo sé, a lo mejor y sí, esto parece un dormitorio…

Mientras iban hablando, fueron caminando, sin ser realmente conscientes de lo pegados que estaban, se encontraban tan sobrecogidos que lo que menos necesitaban era estar solos. Cuando, mientras observaban, ya estaban en el centro de la estancia, la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando ver un hermoso espejo con un marco muy antiguo que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta.

- Es hermoso…-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba para observar mejor los detalles que estaban en aquel precioso espejo

- Oye, de verdad está muy bonito- dijo James, que aunque no era que apreciara mucho el arte ni esas cosas, se había dado cuenta de la hermosura, la elegancia y a la vez el valor de aquello.

Lily comenzó a andar por la habitación, y se paró a ver con más detenimiento el complicado bordado color oro del sillón.

- Eh, Potter, mira esto… ¿no son lazos?

- Mmmmm, si… creo que si, son tan pequeños y…delicados- y era verdad, eran unos diminutos lazos bordados en cinta color oro, de no más de una pulgada, elegantes y a la vez tan simples.

Así estuvieron, cerca de una hora, mirando atentamente todos los detalles de aquella misteriosa aula, sin quitarse de la cabeza de que seguramente había sido un error. Todo continuó hasta que Lily se puso a pensar con claridad:

- Bueno, Potter, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que esta aula seguramente no era la asignada…

- Si…

- Entonces vamos con McGonagall

- Esta bien, vamos Evans-dijo a la vez que le daba suficiente espacio como para salir antes de él; Lily se extrañó un poco ante esta repentina caballerosidad, pero no le dio importancia, estaba acostumbrada a que James se comportase así a veces, aunque siempre era antes de pedirle para salir (cosa que ella siempre rechazaba), lo raro era que no había siquiera nombrado el tema "Un extraño cambio, pero mejor así" se dijo y siguió andando, mientras escuchaba los pasos de James justo detrás de ella.

Así que… Usted dice, Srta. Evans, que me he equivocado de estancia al autorizar a la profesora Whipett a utilizar el aula 99…

Yo… -luego de una larga charla, la profesora McGonagall se sentía reticente a creer la extraña versión de Lily y James; por lo que Lily había perdido algunas de sus convicciones.

Exactamente eso era lo que le vinimos a decir-intervino James, al ver que Lily tenia dudas,- el "aula"-hizo las comillas con las manos-99 no es en efecto un aula, si no una habitación-en este punto Lily recobró su acostumbrada seguridad.

Le repetimos profesora, que hasta cama tiene, no le falta ni un detalle- al ver la profesora que su alumna estrella hablaba con tanta seguridad, se decidió a creer aquella locura.

Esta bien, si esta tan segura, Srta. Evans, los acompañaré al aula 99 para ver todo y dicho esto, siguió a Lily y James por el pasillo que los conduciría al séptimo piso.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron todo igual a como lo habían encontrado por primera vez, todas las aulas estaban en el mismo sitio, nada fuera de lo normal. Lo extraño fue que, apenas habían caminado unos minutos, cuando ya habían llegado al aula 99, y ni siquiera había rastro del enorme ventanal de la vez anterior.

En cuanto entraron, Lily y James se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, el aula 99 era simplemente un aula, común y corriente, como todas las de ese piso.

Y este era el "dormitorio", jóvenes-dijo McGonagall, bastante enojada por la pérdida de tiempo.

¡Profesora!, –intervino Lily- Le repetimos que este no es el lugar al que nosotros entramos.

Lo que dice Evans es cierto, esta no puede ser el aula 99-James estaba completamente anonadado.

Lo único que no puede ser es que ustedes me hayan traído hasta aquí solo para ver un aula como todas las demás.

Pero…-comenzó James

Nada de peros Potter, a usted Evans, le recomiendo no se deje influenciar por las personas que no debe-dijo McGonagall al tiempo que salía de la estancia, mientras los otros dos la siguieron.-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, adiós.

Mientras que James veía como McGonagall se iba con paso seguro hacia su despacho, Lily se había quedado sin habla:

Oye…-dijo lily con un hilo de voz

Eh, Lily...digo evans, ¿Qué te pasa?

Mira…-dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde anteriormente había estado el "aula 99"

James se volvió para quedarse completamente anonadado, el pasillo, mágicamente se había alargado, y muy al final, se veía el magnifico ventanal de la vez anterior, con el enorme paisaje de Hogwarts.

Profesora!! Mire esto!!-gritó James, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. La profesora McGonagall levantó una mano, pero ni siquiera se volteó:

Dejen de decir tonterías jóvenes, y mejor vayan a hacer sus tareas-contestó mientras desaparecía por las escaleras. En este momento, Lily reaccionó:

¡Vamos a ver si allí sigue el aula! ¡Venga, a correr!-y en ese mismo momento echaron a correr tan rápido como les dieron sus piernas, hasta que llegaron al aula 99.

La llave Potter...-pidió Lily, mientras que James se la alargaba, y, como la otra vez, la ayudaba a darle vuelta

Cuando entraron, estaba todo completamente igual que la vez anterior: el espejo, la cama, el cuarto, todo igualito.

En cuanto vio todo exactamente igual que antes, Lily se cruzó de brazos, e inmediatamente dijo:

Bueno, Potter, habrá que descubrir este misterio-al tiempo que James la miraba de hito en hito.


	5. Sorpresas y sensaciones nuevas

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Sorpresas y sensaciones nuevas

Luego de pasar la tarde en compañía de sus respectivas parejas, se fueron juntos a la sala común, para comentar el maravilloso (por parte de sophie) y estresante (por opinión de Melanie) día junto a los merodeadores. Eran ya las siete pasadas cuando Lily y James llegaron, absolutamente exhaustos y sucios. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar:

¿Ustedes se estuvieron revolcando en tierra toda la tarde?-comenzó sirius, luego alzó una ceja, pícaro-Mmmmm… ¡picarones!

¡Ya cállate canuto! ¿Qué no ves que estamos molidos? –respondió levemente enojado James

Ciertamente Black… ¿puedes dejarnos en paz?-preguntó Lily, al tiempo que ella y James se sentaban juntos en el sillón más próximo. Al ver esto, Melanie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos:

Wow, wow chico…De verdad… ¿Qué le hiciste a lily para que se ande sentando al lado tuyo?

Nada Mel, tan sólo estamos exhaustos… ¿puedes dejarnos en paz tu también por favor?

Uuuuuy…-replicó sirius-Bueno, yo mejor me voy, ustedes están demasiado amargados hoy.

Nada de irte Black!-interrumpió Melanie-Mejor vienes conmigo, que tu y yo tenemos un castigo pendiente con Filch, así que vamos… ¡camina flojo!-sirius miró con cara de pocos amigos a Melanie, pero igual le hizo caso y la siguió. Al ver esto, sophie y remus se quedaron boquiabiertos, era algo prácticamente imposible que sirius le hiciera siquiera algo de caso a Melanie, pero hoy, ya nada podía sorprenderlos, Lily y James ¿juntos? y Melanie y sirius ¿sin discutir?, era demasiada información en un solo día, por lo que dejaron que Lily y James se durmieran en el sillón mientras ellos acababan la tarea de pociones.

Ajenos a las cavilaciones de sus amigos, Melanie y sirius se dirigían tranquilamente hacia su castigo con Filch en la sala de trofeos. Cuando llegaron, Filch los estaba esperando junto con su gata, la Sra. Norris, que en cuanto vió a sirius comenzó a lanzarle bufidos de odio; Melanie creyó ver a sirius enseñándole levemente los dientes a la gata, pero luego se dijo a sí mima que seguramente sería cosa de su imaginación.

Jóvenes,-dijo Filch –caminen, tienen muchos trofeos que limpiar… ¡a la manera muggle! ¡Ja!-soltó una carcajada y se adelantó hacia dentro. Ya en la sala, les tendió un par de trapos, un balde con agua y se marchó con una última carcajada.

En cuanto el conserje salió del lugar, los castigados se dirigieron una mirada y cada uno agarró un trapo y se fue cada quién por un lado, puesto que el salón era muy grande.

Pasaron varias horas y los dos seguían sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada; pero, como era inevitable, justo cuando iban por la mitad de su parte, se toparon el uno con el otro.

Black, limpia por otro lado ¿quieres?-le reprendió Melanie a sirius

Mira Jhonson, si quieres, tú limpias mi última parte, pero no voy a pararme sólo porque no quieres estar cerca de mí –replicó éste mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Estuvo así mientras Melanie barajaba las posibilidades:

Oh, está bien Black, hagamos esto-dijo Mel, ya cansada (por un día) de pelear con él-Tú, limpias esta parte de abajo, y yo limpio los trofeos de arriba, pero a la vez para que así acabemos esto lo más rápido posible.

Está bien, Jhonson, hecho- dijo mientras le tendía una mano para cerrar el trato, la cual Melanie estrechó con gusto

Excelente, pero…necesito una escalera-dicho esto, sirius rápidamente cogió una escalera que estaba muy bien escondida al final de la sala- Muchas gracias-dijo Melanie, dedicándole inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa. Sirius estaba anonadado, aunque no lo demostró: "¡Me sonrió! ¡Melanie me sonrió!...un momento… ¿Melanie?, ¿desde cuando le dices Melanie a Jhonson? Amigo, ésta chica te está lavando el cerebro, por pasar tanto tiempo con ella".

Mientras esto pasaba por la mente de sirius, Mel ya se había subido tranquilamente a la escalera, cuando de pronto Peeves entró como un torbellino a la sala, y sin siquiera decir una disculpa, tumbó la escalera donde estaba parada Melanie, y con grandes carcajadas se alejó tan rápido como vino. Cuando Peeves tumbó la escalera, Melanie ya estaba contando cuantos días tendría que pasar en la enfermería cuando, al caer, no sintió el piso tan duro y frío como había pensado, sino más bien tibio..¡Y sorprendentemente blando! Lentamente, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un par de ojos de un hermoso color gris-azulado, pertenecientes a nada más y nada menos que sirius black, el chico con el que más peleaba de todo Hogwarts, y estaba bastante sorprendida de que justamente ésos, fueran los más bonitos que había visto.

Sirius estaba prendado de los preciosos y expresivos ojos marrones de Melanie, que lo miraban con una mezcla de temor y seguridad, lo que por ese momento estaba volviendo loco a sirius. Sentían la respiración del otro justo en la boca, sirius incluso alcanzaba a oler el suave perfume que usaba Melanie, olía a geranios blancos, disfrutó del olor por unos largos segundos, mientras que mel se deleitaba con el color de sus ojos. Sentían la respiración del otro, melanie con sus manos colocadas en el musculoso pecho de sirius, y éste último había puesto sus manos (sin querer) en lo brazos de la rubia. Lentamente fueron acercando, casi con temor, sus rostros, sus narices ya se rozaban, y habían cerrado los ojos, preparados para un beso, que sin siquiera planificarlo, los dos deseaban ardientemente, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, cuando…

¡Ustedes!-Filch había llegado, y había interrumpido ese mágico momento, desmoronando todo lo que los dos chicos habían imaginado que pasaría después del beso; por lo que se levantaron, rojos como un tomate, y cada uno iba a tomar un trapo de nuevo cuando Filch los detuvo- mcGonagall dijo que continuaran mañana, y más les vale no faltar-los chicos asintieron en silencio, todavía con los colores subidos a la cara, y cada quién cogió su bolso y se fueron juntos a la sala común, en donde Melanie corrió a su cuarto, sin darle a sirius la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

En cuanto Melanie entró a su cuarto, se echó a su cama a pensar, pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que habría podido ser…"Todo por culpa de Filch… ¡si no nos hubiese interrumpido" al recordar éste detalle, comenzó a darle puñetazos a su almohada, mientras murmuraba "!!Por Filch, por filch!!", hubiese continuado con eso si no fuese porque escuchó como sirius gritaba con pánico:

¡¡MELANIEEEEEEEE!! ¡¡MEEL!! ¡¡ayúdame!!-en cuanto oyó este grito de auxilio, Melanie bajó corriendo las escaleras, en donde inmediatamente sirius se le tiró encima:

¡¡Melanie!! Oh, Melanie, mira esto-dijo al tiempo que le mostraba el huevo, que estaba roto justo a la mitad.


	6. Los huevos se abren

Los huevos se abren

Los huevos se abren

Al ver Melanie que el huevo se abría, lo tomó en sus manos y corrió a sentarse en un sillón de la sala común, al tiempo que sirius la seguía, mientras le preguntaba agitado:

Oh Melanie! ¡¡Qué haremos ahora?!-a lo que Melanie respondía un poco más tranquila-¡No estoy listo para ser padre!! Aún me estaba preparando…

Mira, sir… Black, tú cálmate, y ven acá-sirius se sentó junto a ella, mientras observaba por encima del hombro de la rubia el huevo, que se había cambiado del azul de siempre a un potente amarillo, que contrastaba con la rayas negras de antes, con la diferencia de que se habían vuelto más gruesas que de costumbre.

Ver el cascarón era de por sí una obra de arte, puesto que el amarillo envolvía al negro, mientras el negro hacía lo propio, parecían estar luchando, esto puede sonar extraño, puesto que estamos hablando de colores, pero así era. Melanie y sirius estaban absolutamente extasiados, al ver como, de repente, dos siluetas blancas se destacaban del fondo, sorprendentemente parecían caminar la una hacia la otra, y, cuando se encontraron, literalmente se fundieron en un abrazo, al tiempo que desaparecían en un haz de luz; justo en ese momento, la cáscara se rompió finalmente, dando paso a una bolita de pelos del tamaño de una quaffle, muy mojada, de la cual salieron dos ojillos que los miraron con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa. El moreno estaba con los ojos como platos, mientras que la rubia tan solo observaba al animalito, que ya no era una "bolita", sino, que se había estirado, con lo que los sorprendidos padres pudieron notar que se trataba de un perrito dálmata, sólo que éste era de aprox. dos palmos de alto (n/a: mas o menos del tamaño de un monitor corriente).

El perro se sacudió el agua, y, al ver a los anonadados chicos que se encontraban frente a el, pareció comprender toda la situación; y sin pensarlo mucho, se les echó encima, dándoles lametazos en toda la cara. La rubia, que no había logrado reaccionar hasta ese momento, tomó al cachorro en sus brazos y le dio un leve abrazo, a lo que éste respondió con un suspiro de complacencia.

Eh… no acapares a nuestro hijo-interrumpió sirius, Melanie soltó al animal y cuando se lo estaba pasando, de repente, el cachorro desapareció

Oh, melanie…melanie, melanie…-sirius parecía realmente preocupado-¿Qué has hecho mujer??

Yo…yo…-melanie estaba incluso más asustada que sirius, sostenía al perro, pero no lograban verlo- ¡¡no sé!!-de repente, apareció la cabeza del perro

Aaahhh!!-chilló melanie, que le pasó al cachorro a sirius, mientras hacía eso, la cabeza desapareció y en su lugar, la cola y las patas se hicieron visibles, no así el tronco

Eh… hay que llevarlo con Pomfrey…¡¡YA!!-dijo, mientras se levantaba corriendo, melanie lo seguía de cerca.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, corrieron dentro, con lo que madame Pomfrey se percató de su presencia

Por favor jóvenes, esto es una enfermería, no un hipódromo!!

Lo siento madame, pero….¡mire!-dijo sirius con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera, mostrándole al cachorro, que en este momento sólo tenía visible el tronco (n/a: entiéndase: sin patas, ni cola, ni cabeza –jajaja-)

Qué?-preguntó con la mayor indiferencia la mujer

Cómo qué?-interrumpió melanie furiosa-Le parece poco que desaparece así nada más, NECESITO ¿me escucha? NECESITAMOS que nuestro cachorro esté normal NO PUEDO TENER UN HIJO ASI!!

Está normal, lo más normal posible

¿cómo normal?-repitió sirius sulfurado- Que no ve?? De-sa-pa-re-ce - el moreno agitaba al cachorro frente a madame pomfrey

señor Black, son ustedes los que no ven-dijo impasible la mujer-¿esa es la tarea que los de séptimo año tienen, verdad?-melanie y sirius asintieron en silencio-Bueno, hoy se me han presentado varios casos parecidos, entiendan que cada animal tiene diferentes cualidades, el perro puede hacerse invisible-dijo esto mientras los dos chicos miraban anonadados al dálmata, que había vuelto a hacerse visible y los miraba con una sonrisa.

Ajenos a lo que melanie y sirius pasaban; remus, sophie, lily y james estaban sentados tranquilamente en la sala común, todo iba bien hasta que:

¿Qué es…? ¡¡Ah!!-chilló Lily, al ver que el huevo, que había colocado convenientemente en su regazo, se estaba rompiendo-Ay dios, ay dios…-lily miraba preocupada la cáscara, que se rompía cada vez más, mientras que en la cáscara se formaban dibujos parecidos a los de sirius y mel, con el detalle de que estos eran rojos y negros, al final, dos figuras blancas se destacaron, se fundieron en un abrazo y un haz de luz verde chocó contra ellos. A todas estas, James había corrido junto a lily y observaban juntos los extraños diseños que se formaban, hasta que la cáscara finalmente se acabó de romper, y de ella salió un gatito blanco, muy mojado, lanzando bufidos de insatisfacción mientras intentaba secarse con la falda de Lily.

Eh, Potter, trae una toalla! ¿Qué no ves?-interrumpió Lily

¿Yo?-replicó el aludido-Pero si tu…

Yo soy la madre, y te digo que necesito una toalla…¿pero por qué sigues aquí? ¡corre!-James corrió escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto, murmurando por lo bajo que era una injusticia.

Lily, estaba observando mejor al animal, que en este momento se limpiaba con afán. Era un gato pequeño y peludo, muy peludo, con el pelaje blanco nieve y delgados anillos de color negro y rojo en la cola. Cuando James volvió de buscar la toalla, se sentó al lado de lily:

Aquí tienes-le alargó la toalla, la cual Lily agarró de mala gana, intentando secar al animalito, que para nada quería, por lo que se le montó encima a James

Dame al gato Potter…

No

¿Cómo que no? ¡Es MI hijo!

Y también es MI hijo, y no quiere que lo seques, puede hacerlo solo, ¿ves?

Esto es increíble, acaba de nacer y ya lo malcrías, ¡eres insoportable Potter!

Cálmate pelirroja, que yo no tengo la culpa que el bicho haya sacado tu carácter, imagínate lo terco-dijo james mientras rodaba los ojos, e intentaba acariciar al animalillo.

Este, que ya estaba molesto por lo de la toalla, se alejó, queriendo escapar de James, de repente, los miró fijamente a los dos, parpadeo con sus ojos violeta y, de la nada, otro gatito exactamente igual apareció en el hombro de Lily.

¿Qué…?-comenzó, pero no logró acabar, porque, de la nada comenzaron a aparecer por toda la habitación: en el sofá, la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, incluso encima de James y Lily. Los animales cubrieron prácticamente toda la sala común.

¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!-el grito desesperado del par de chicos se escuchó por todo Hogwarts.

De repente un chiquillo de primer año entró por el retrato, y al encontrarse con tal espectáculo solo atinó a salir corriendo, sin llegar a escuchar el grito de Lily:

¡¡NO DEJES QUE…!! salgan…-muy tarde, los gatitos salieron corriendo en cuanto vieron la posibilidad de ser libres.

Corrieron todos hacia la puerta, como una gran ola blanca y peluda; cientos de gatos se desparramaron por todo Hogwarts, y, ni Lily ni James, pudieron detenerlos.

Mmmmm… Eh, Potter, creo… que deberíamos buscarlos

¿Ah? Oh, sí

Muy pronto salieron a paso rápido recorriendo el castillo, en busca de los mininos.

Cuando lograron conseguirlos a todos, o por lo menos la mayoría, decidieron que era hora de hacer una pequeña visita a madame Pomfrey, dadas las circunstancias.

Corrieron hasta la enfermería con todos los gatitos encima, todos maullando a la vez o tratando de zafarse de sus captores arañándolos o lanzando bufidos de insatisfacción.

Prácticamente tumbaron las puertas al entrar, y, enseguida se pusieron a gritar los dos a la vez, sólo se escuchaban fragmentos de las frases que decían mezcladas con los maullidos de los gatos:

¡Madame!...¡¡Miau!!…¡¡miau!!…el…¡¡miau!!…no sé…¡¡miau!!…multiplicarse… ¡¡miau!! muchos¡¡miau!!…correr…¡¡miau!!estudios…¡¡miau!!tarea…¡¡miau!!no puedo¡¡miau!!…difícil…¡¡miau!!miau!!ni idea¡¡miau!!…loca…¡¡miau!!que pasa…¡¡miau!!no…¡¡miau!!horrible…¡¡miau!!

¡¡CÁLLENSE!!-gritó madame Pomfrey-Ahora-comenzó con voz tranquila- Eso es la tarea de los de séptimo año, ¿verdad?-asintieron-Bueno, como ya les dije a la mitad de sus compañeros, cada animal tiene diferentes cualidades, y el gato puede multiplicarse, ¿contentos?-asintieron de nuevo- Y, cuando vuelvan a su sala común, por favor, corran la voz de las cualidades de los animales, que ya estoy HARTA de decir lo mismo una y otra vez-Los chicos asintieron, un poco atemorizados por el cansino tono de madame Pomfrey, así que salieron rápidamente de la enfermería, rumbo a la sala común, ahora más cómodamente, pues el gato ya había "recogido" sus clones, y ahora cargaban con un solo gatito que ronroneaba en brazos de Lily. Iban en silencio, hasta que James interrumpió:

Oye Lil… Evans, ¿ya pensaste como lo vamos a llamar?-Lily bufó y dijo

¿Una duda por vez, si?-mientras, sin quererlo, ella y james esbozaban una tímida sonrisa, tan imperceptible que el otro jamás supo que sucedió


End file.
